


He Got a Soul as Sweet as Blood-Red Jam

by petershorcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Felching, Feminization, Impregnation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No actual mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rare Pairings, Smut, Spanking, mouthy stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: They both indulge each other rotten, is the thing.





	He Got a Soul as Sweet as Blood-Red Jam

**Author's Note:**

> this...was only supposed to be like 600 words but all right, sure.

Peter comes with more of a hiss than a growl, something that Stiles picks at him about, and grinds his hips into Stiles’ ass. Normally, Stiles likes to make fun of the way the older man comes but this time his brains too idled by the three orgasms that Peter’s wrung out of him in the day; his mouth and tongue can’t do the dance they need to in order to have the words leave his mouth. Instead, Stiles just sprawls out on the mattress stomach down and let’s Peter revel in his ass. 

There’s usually a moment after Peter comes where he seems to be stationary and staring. At what, Stiles is never sure, seldom has the brainpower after fucking to be his usually inquisitive self. 

But this time Peter leans back and rests on his calfs and Stiles can feel the telltale pull of the man’s cock on his rim telling him that he’s still inside. And the pull is nice and Stiles lets out a small whimper and turns to bury his face into the mattress underneath him. Peter chuckles and remains in the same position. After a while Stiles can feel the man stroke himself and every time he reaches the point at which he and Stiles are still connected his knuckles graze Stiles’ still sensitive sac and the boy jumps a little. Peter chuckles at this too, though this one is darker and Stiles can hear the rumbling in the older man’s chest.

There’s a wetness to Peter’s strokes and Stiles gulps dryly when he recognises it as the come serving as lube to whet Peter’s strokes. Peter must hear the gulp, and the tic in Stiles’ heart rate because he stops for a moment and leans over Stiles, nuzzling into the younger man’s neck. “You’re practically leaking back here,” Peter whispers into Stiles’ ear and nips at the lobe teasingly. 

Against Stiles’ better judgment he pushes back onto Peter’s cock and let’s out a whines, higher than he’s done before. His stomach coils when he feels Peter growl against his back and Stiles can feel himself getting hard again, curse his overactive libido. And hell, Peter never really softened up but Stiles can imagine that he feels the head of Peter’s cock start pouring small spurts of pre-come into him all over again.

“You’re so greedy, Stiles,” Peter slurs drunkenly into Stiles’ ear, “I’ve already fucked you full two times tonight. You must like leaking my come. I don’t blame you for it though,” Peter expresses just how appreciative he is of Stiles’ receptiveness with a roll of his hips that has his cock grazing the Stiles’ prostate in a way that has the younger man clenching around him. There’s another hiss from Peter and Stiles still can’t form words to make fun of him—fuck, he’s probably less able to than before—so its all he can do to just follow the rotation of Peter’s hips and moan. 

“I can only imagine how good you’d look all big and inflated with my pups,” the man continues into Stiles’ ear. He’s somehow able to clear the lust-filled fog of Stiles’ mind and whisper directly to that part of him that’s in to all of the kinky things that Peter’s been inoculating him with since they first started this. And Stiles grows less and less embarrassed by how into the prospect of each of the older man’s kinks seem to align with his own. “You’d look so pretty and round, Stiles, you know that? You wouldn’t have to lift a finger while you were full of my pups,” Peter kisses right behind Stiles’ ear and the younger man shivers at the intimacy of it. “Mmm, and I’d eat that pretty little cunt of yours anytime, fuck it tastes so sweet even now, can’t wait to see what it’ll taste like then.”  


Stiles lets out a desperate pant and pushes back against Peter roughly. “All right, all right, fuck, Peter, c’mon, please,” Stiles gripes heatedly as he grinds his cock against the mattress underneath him and then back against the slow drag of Peter’s hips against his ass. 

“Please what?” Peter asks because of course he’s that person.

“Finish what you fucking started,” Stiles grits out and looks over his shoulder to see the smug look on Peter’s face.

Peter holds his gaze for a moment before there’s a spark of something behind his eyes that has Stiles’ stomach dropping. He opens his mouth to ask but never gets a chance to before Peter pulls out of his ass and has his face right at Stiles’ ass—which he parts to look down at Stiles’ leaking hole.

There’s a second of something tense in the air before Peter licks a long stripe from behind Stiles’ sac and up to curve of his back. Stiles can almost feel his body snap in two with the forceful way his body shoots his ass up to keep in contact with Peter’s tongue. Peter laughs and Stiles blushes furiously before fixing an angry glare back at Peter, “if you don’t stop teasing,” he warns without any real heat because he knows Peter will deliver, does he fucking ever, but can’t stands it when Peter teases him.

Peter quirks an eyebrow up at Stiles and smirks before resting his tongue against Stiles’ hole and giving it a wide lick. Stiles rolls his hips up into Peter’s face again before a hard slap hits his ass, “Stop moving” comes Peter’s voice muffled between Stiles’ cheeks. Stiles lets out what could best be described as a sob and drops his face down into the mattress.

“Not fair,” he groans and tightens his hold on the bedsheets.

“If you would remember who the boss is here, then I would be inclined to treat you a little more fairly.” Peter says and Stiles is amazed that he can actually understand what Peter’s saying with how muffled the older man’s voice is and how little tongue the man has with how well he’s cleaning the areas around his hole of come.

“Oh, I’m fully aware of who the boss is,” Stiles bites back cheekily. There’s a pause in Peter’s movements and Stiles is afraid he’s taken it a little too far. 

There’s a pulling at his hole and Stiles peeks back to see Peter spreading his hole and pushing down around it to make come spill out. And Stiles actually really wish he hadn’t seen that because now he’s right on the edge and he knows Peter won’t be happy if he comes to quickly. 

“We’ll see,” Peter says before he dives back into Stiles’ ass. This time, though, there’s a lot more heat to the exploration of the man’s tongue. As soon as he’s properly situated between Stiles’ cheeks, his tongue pushes past the rim with ease and, god, he makes his slurping noise that let’s Stiles know that’s Peter is really fucking getting into this. 

And that’s the way it is, with Peter slurping and sucking at Stiles and Stiles just barely fighting to stay on the right side of his orgasm that won’t get him into trouble. His fourth orgasm, no less. He doubts there’s really even anything left in his balls at this point—he may very well have a dry orgasm and he’s not sure if that’s frightening of exhilarating. And he’s drooling onto the sheets and god he’s going to have to wash these like ten times. 

There’s another smack to Stiles’ ass and a disappointed—muffled—noise. “Am I not pleasing you, your highness?” Peter snarks.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles wheezes out.

Peter doesn’t respond, instead pushes two fingers inside of Stiles’ hole and jabs at his prostate. Stiles jolts and lets out another noise that’s very much like a scream and mumbles out a few more ‘sorry’s before Peter is content that returns to licking into his hole. He never removes his fingers, however, instead applying pressure to it in a way that has Stiles’ toes curling, hands clenching, and his mouth agape. 

It’s because of this that Stiles can’t even warn Peter or ask for his permission to come when his orgasm comes shooting through him and has his body seizing. He seizes on Peter’s tongue which is a new one but not at all an unpleasant new. But when his orgasm is finished and he’s back from the stupor it brought his mouth starts spouting off and there are tears in his eyes from the overstimulation, and physical exhaustion and—Peter doesn’t seem mad, just chuckles. 

Stiles is pushed over onto his back and Peter straddles his shoulders. And amongst all of his apologies Stiles lets out the word ‘Alpha’ and Peter’s sold. He brings his hand down to his dick which he’d willed himself not to touch while he ate Stiles out for this specific purpose. 

The tears in Stiles’ eyes stopped when he noticed that Peter wasn’t mad and there was a flip in his stomach as he watched Peter reach down to start stroking his dick right in front of Stiles’ face. Stiles bit at his bottom lip, which Peter always loved and opened his mouth and stretched out his mouth for Peter.

“Fuck,” Peter says brokenly and strokes himself faster. “Look at how good you are, my pretty little boy, my pretty little beta,” Stiles flushes brightly and grins a little stupidly at the praise. “Gonna take my seed on that pretty little tongue of yours,” Peter asks even though he knows the answer; of course Stiles is, he fucking loves the taste of Peter’s come. 

“Yeah,” Stiles says sweetly, drawing his tongue back only to goad Peter on, “Come on, Daddy, c’mon my big strong Alpha, come on my tongue, dirty up my face.” Stiles watches a bead of pre-come form at the tip of Peter’s cock as the older man strokes so furiously that Stiles giggles because it looks dangerously like he’ll tear his dick off. He catches Peter’s eyes and leans up to lick the bead off the tip of Peter’s cock before asking Peter the question that always gets him off, “Don’t you want everyone to know who I belong to?”

“Me,” Peter growls darkly and doubles over to loom over Stiles as his eyes glow brightly in the room. The only thing that Stiles can fully register, and the younger man lets out a small whimper.

“Yeah? Show me.” Stiles taunts and stretches his tongue out again.

And that’s all it takes before Peter’s face scrunches up viciously like he might shift and then he’s arched back howling and painting thick strings of white all over Stiles’ face. Stiles catches as much of it as he can on his tongue but Peter always comes for ages and in the end Stiles always looks like he’s been one large bukkake and he’s really okay with that.

When Peter finally stops coming he moves his hand away from his cock with a shiver and reaches his hand up to his own mouth to lick off the mess on his fingers. Stiles lets out a small noise and Peter looks down at him. “Don’t worry,” Peter says sweetly as his eyes dart around Stiles’ face looking at his handiwork, “I haven’t forgotten about you, my sweet little beta.”

Peter scoots back over Stiles and they kiss then and it’s messy and hungry and if anything Stiles’ face is more of a mess. And the whole time they kiss Peter seems to more than content to just have Stiles swallow the entire load in his mouth rather than share like they usually would—because of course Peter loves the taste of himself.

Then, there’s the time spent where Peter scoops the come off of Stiles’ face with his fingers and feeds the come to Stiles, watching Stiles intently as he sucks on the digits and swallows. All the while he whispers ‘good boy’ and ‘eat up’ and god Stiles has been fucking ruined by this man but he doesn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo i finally made a tumblr for like fic inspiration, prompting, etc. so pop by there to like request junk or just talk about how infrequently i post shit bc personally...im over it
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://petershorcrux.tumblr.com)


End file.
